ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Crashhopper
Crashhopper is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Crashhopper greatly resembles a mix between a grasshopper and a praying mantis with significantly large three-jointed hind limbs. He has a green film connected to the tibia and tarsus of his legs similar to both Jetray and Stinkfly's wings. He has the same green color scheme as Stinkfly. He has a large segmented horn on top of his head and two smaller horns on the sides of his head where the eyes are placed. Each horn has three tiny spikes behind them. There are also three spikes on each forearm and the back of both tarsi on his legs. He has two sharp fingers and a thumb on each hand and two light-colored claw-like toes on his feet along with one on the back. His chin is quite small with two lines. Under his armpits are gill-like structures. His segmented neck extends from a green collar that is fused with the torso. His suit represents green overalls with three black stripes and a green tip. The green stripe on his stomach has a large green hexagonal patch where the Omnitrix symbol is located and a smaller white stripe. Personality Crashhopper appears to be very eager to fight and sometimes, even excited. He is one to dive head first into a situation without much consideration. He also can be a little cocky.Hot Stretch Powers and Abilities Due to his relatively long and muscular legs, Crashhopper is able to jump extremely long distances, leaving behind a shock wave. Crashhopper has a very hard and powerful horn-like skull which he uses as a battering ram. The shock wave created from Crashhopper's jumping is strong enough to crack concrete and push through a large number of Mutant Ants that were on top of him.It Was Them Crashhopper is strong enough to lift and throw a Muroid. He was strong enough to bounce Milleous around while jumping.The Frogs of War: Part 1 Crashhopper's legs can kick with considerable force, making them offensive weapons in close-quarters. The claws on his arms and legs can dig into hard surfaces, allowing Crashhopper to scale walls and other tall structures. Weaknesses If he gets stuck in Mucilator's sticky goo sacs, Crashhopper will be unable to escape. Crashhopper's body is not as shielded as it looks. When a missile struck him, he started to stroke his head.So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies. He was easily hurt by punches from Looma.Many Happy Returns Crashhopper can not jump from high altitudes, as he was unable to jump from Khyber's Ship to Bellwood because it was too high.Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 If his legs are hit correctly, Crashhopper will move backward automatically.Weapon XI: Part 2 History Omniverse *Crashhopper made his first appearance in It Was Them. Crashhopper battled Dr. Animo's Mutant Ants and Mucilator. *In So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, Crashhopper destroyed some missiles which were about to crash on Earth. *In Hot Stretch, Crashhopper failed to catch Ester. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Crashhopper was crushed by Mucilator, so he changed into Armodrillo. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Crashhopper battled Buglizard, until she turned into Mucilator. *In Many Happy Returns, Crashhopper was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Gone Fishin', Crashhopper defeated the Krakken. *In Bros in Space, Crashhopper helped scare away the Muroids. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Crashhopper battled Milleous. *In Mud Is Thicker Than Water Crashhopper defeated Psyphon and his gang in a Plumber Tank. *In A Fistful of Brains, Crashhopper fought Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In Rad Monster Party, Crashhopper battled and defeated Kuphulu by tying him up in own bandages. *In Clyde Five, Crashhopper defeated Liam. *In Breakpoint, Crashhopper battled Fistrick's gang. *In A New Dawn, Crashhopper appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''It Was Them'' (first appearance) *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' *''Hot Stretch'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' ;Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Gone Fishin''' (accidental transformation; intended alien was Way Big) *''Bros in Space'' ;Season 3 *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' ;Season 4 *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' *''A Fistful of Brains'' ;Season 5 *''Rad Monster Party'' ;Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' *''Breakpoint'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse Ben *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 4) Ben-Bots *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 4) |-|Online Games= *Alien Unlock 2 *Cavern Run *Zombozo's Big Score Video Games Ben 10 Omniverse DS (7).PNG|Crashhopper in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Crashhopper in Ben 10 Omniverse 2.png|Crashhopper in Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Ben 10: Omniverse *Crashhopper is a playable alien in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year old Ben; DS and 3DS only). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Crashhopper is a playable alien in the game. Naming and Translations Etymology Crashhopper's name is a portmanteau of "crash", the impact that he makes upon landing and "grasshopper", the creature he is based off. Trivia *Ben enjoys jumping as Crashhopper.https://archive.is/ATTq4 *When Crashhopper jumps or speaks, a cricket-like sound is heard. *In official artwork and merchandise, some parts of Crashhopper's body are colored white instead of green. *Crashhopper's abilities are similar to those of Cricket from Generator Rex, another series Man of Action worked on. References Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males